


Team USA

by JustHannah



Category: D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994), Mighty Ducks (1992), Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, The Mighty Ducks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHannah/pseuds/JustHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were other reasons why I stopped being friends with them and I wish things had turned out differently, but I regrettably can't change anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gray

     I opened my eyes and looked over at the mirror on the wall beside my bed...my hockey skates were hung on it by the shoe strings and my roller blades were sat on the floor below them.

     It may have been just a Pee Wee Championship, but it pulled all of us together and I missed them. When we got into high school, some of us stayed in the same school and some of us moved to a different one, separating us.

     There were other reasons why I stopped being friends with them and I wish things had turned out differently, but I regrettably can't change anything.

     My mother passed away almost six months ago, things have changed a lot since then, my dad to be specific. He used to be my best friend...but now he hated me. He has given me bruises but that isn't what bothers me, it's the mental abuse. Along the way, my depression got worse making me completely separate from everyone, including the team.

     I dropped out of school to do online school but that only made things worse between my dad and I, I found myself just waiting for something, it seemed like life was an eternity of repeating the same day over and over again.

     He didn't very much approve of me playing hockey just because that was something I did for myself, he figured that me doing things for him was more important, most of the time I agreed, so I decided to skate at night instead of when he was awake.

     I missed all of them, but Charlie, Connie, and Adam stuck out the most. Things were always complicated with Adam and I, we were the closest out of everyone on the team, even closer then Connie and Guy. It scared me how much I missed him, he always used to be there when things were bad and I was always willing to do the same for him, I cared about him so much but I didn't know if he would ever even remotely feel the same.

     The memories of the team seemed to swallow me as I stood up and walked over to my dresser, ignoring my reflection, then changed out of my pajamas and into my clothes.

     I walked over to my iPod dock and started playing A Day To Remember trying to avoid my dad if he was here. I laid down on my bed staring up at the ceiling but got back up to look in the mirror.

     I was surprised at how normal I looked, I was expecting to have make up strung all around my face but I didn't, I put on a little eyeliner and mascara and as I put the make up down, I heard something.

     "Gray!" it was Charlie, then a few seconds later a duck call sounded.

     I turned off my music and stuck my iPod and my phone in my pockets then opened my window, I looked down to see Charlie, Averman, and Jesse standing there with they're roller blades on.

     "We're back! The Duck's are back!" they yelled, in a heartbeat, I had my roller blades on and was outside skating with them to go get Connie and Guy.

 


	2. Back Together Again

     We skated up to the dam where Connie and Guy used to hangout and they were standing there on the platform overlooking it, they were making out, it didn't really surprise me.

     Charlie, Averman, and Jesse started laughing making Connie realize and pull away when Jesse yelled, "You guys coming or what?!"

     "Come on!" Connie said, letting go of Guy making him hang his head and look back up at us.  
     "Really guys?" he complained but with a smile following Connie as she picked up her bag after putting on her roller blades.

    "Sorry," Charlie chuckled and patted Guy's shoulder, "But it is worth it, right?"

    "Dude, is that even a question? Of course its worth it," Guy replied as we skated up to Goldberg's Parents Deli where he worked.

     "Goldberg!" we all yelled when he looked up and smiled, he ran to get his skates and we were skating to find Fulton in the alleyway where he usually was but had to check the park seeing as he wasn't there.

     We had just skated over a fountain when I saw three guys from the Hawks team that still hated us for winning, they had these looks on they're faces, I knew that look, my dad gives it to me all the time.

     I made eye contact with the one who hurt Banks at the Championship and he just smirked and cracked his knuckles but before I could tell the rest of the team the "Hawks" were all being thrown around by the one and only Fulton Reed.

     "Oh, hey guys, look!" Averman exclaimed.

     "Its Fulton!" Charlie said in excitement.

     "And guess who he's beating up?" I murmured quietly, trying not to laugh at the "Hawks".

     "Its about time they got a good ass kicking, they still haven't paid for what they did to Banksy," Connie raised her eyebrows and laughed a little at the three still being thrown around.

     "Damn straight," Goldberg was laughing his ass off at this point which made us all laugh more.

     Fulton tied them up to a tree but took their clothes off first, leaving them in they're boxers, he held up the clothes to us and said with confidence while laughing with us, "That'll teach you not to mess with us!"

     We all just left them there and threw they're clothes in a trash can on our way out of the park, now we were going to get Adam. As we skated up to his house he was outside practicing with his skates on and a hockey stick in hand.

     "Hey, cake-eater,you wanna play some real hockey?" Jesse asked, you could hear the smile in his voice.

     Adam just looked up meeting my eyes, I immediately couldn't breathe and my hands started to shake, he looked so surprised as he seemed to be searching my face, I had to look down at the ground to avoid eye contact from my selfconciousness, I heard him skating closer and looked up to see him bro hug the guys.

     I skated in the middle of Fulton and Adam, it was so hard to do anything correctly with him next to me, Charlie explained why Bombay was bringing us back when Adam said, "It's an international competition, us against the world."

     "Hey, man, bring it on, we got this," Goldberg said with confidence.

     When we saw coach we all started shouting, "Ducks!" over and over and we all crowded around Bombay who was wearing his Ducks jacket.

     "Welcome back Ducks! I've really missed you guys! Are you ready to fly?!" Coach was so excited and I was excited for him, for all of us.

     "Yeah!" we all yelled in return when a limo drove up.

     "Can't be from this neighborhood," Jesse mumbled making us chuckle.

     A small, grey-haired man popped out of the sunroof and introduced himself, "Hey, guys! I'm Don Tibbles, Hendrix Hockey Apparel, we're your official sponsors. Anybody want a card?"

     Half the team rushed up and took a card but I didn't see the point, Tibbles and Bombay started talking and the team just started talking aimlessly.

     "Hey," I heard Adam's voice behind me and turned to see a confused but concerned expression, I was so taken aback by seeing his face up close that it took me a few seconds to reply, seeing him so close made my breathing even more difficult then before.

     "Hey," my voice was small and quiet but he seemed to hear me.

     I didn't know if I wanted to get him involved with someone like me, I was a selfish person, my dad was dangerous...no matter how close we are, even if we aren't close at all, I just don't want him to get hurt.

 


	3. New Teammates

      We skated onto the ice toward Coach and Tibbles with sticks in our hands, realizing five new players on the ice in their own uniforms.

     Adam stood next to me and Charlie stood on his other side when Coach said, "Tell me about my new kids."

     "That's Luis Mendoza," he pointed to a skater with dark brown hair, a very attractive guy and he started skating, "He's from our Miami club a real speedster, incredible skater. I clocked him at 1.9 seconds, blue line to blue line."

     "Good-looking skater," Connie commented.

     "Very good-looking, what do you think Guy?" Averman asked.

     "Shut up Averman," Guy said then elbowed him in the stomach making him fall on the ice, the whole team started laughing uncontrollably, including some of the new kids.

     "Just one minor problem," Tibbles warned when Luis ran into the wall and fell down on the ice and continued, "He has a little trouble stopping.

     "You could say that," Charlie whispered making me look over at him to see Adam staring at me, the air in my lungs seemed to disappear.

     "Are you okay?" the other new kids rushed to help him up.

     "Yeah, I'm alright, I almost had it that time," Luis insisted after taking off his helmet.

     "Hey, how is everyone?! You all ready to play some hockey?!" another new kid asked with a thick country accent. 

     "Hey, look its Hopalong Gretzky," Jesse chuckled.

     "That's Dwayne Robertson from Austin, he's the best puck handler I've ever seen," Tibbles explained.

     "You mean for his age," Bombay corrected.

     "No, I don't," Tibbles insisted with wide eyes as Dwayne started puck handling, "He does have a tendency to be a bit of a showoff."

     "What about her?" Bombay asked pointing to the girl in front of the goal with the goalie pads on, "That's Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney, She won the state championship for Maine three years in a row." 

 

     "Well, we have a goalie, Goldberg," Bombay replied as Goldberg skating to the other goal.

     "Alright come on, I can do this," Goldberg said and went down trying to do the splits but ended up falling over while Gaffney was already down doing the splits perfectly.

     "Watch this," Tibbles pointed as the rest of us Ducks lined up and shot at her, she didn't let one puck pass by her. 

     "Wow, she is good, well, we could use a back-up," Bombay responded with wide eyes.

     "Isn't that that kid from the Olympics? The figure skater?" Coach asked with his mouth hung open.

     "Yup, Ken Wu, what can I say? I convinced him that hockey had more of a future. We put a stick in his hands and nobody's been able to touch him," Tibbles said as Ken was swirling around in circles and twists.

     "Wait, is that guy a teenager?" Coach pointed to the tall, some-what muscular guy with a tattoo on one shoulder who started skating around with his head phones in and pushed between Charlie and Adam pushing Charlie down but not really touching Adam, Adam immediately bent down next to Charlie with me doing the same.

     "Oh, yeah, hormones, that's Dean Portman," Tibbles said.

     "He's a douchebag! My kids don't play that kinda hockey."

     "I believe they're called enforcers, Gordon, and when you play iceland, you're gonna need him," Bombay nodded but still had an uneasy expression on his face.

     "Who does this guy think he is?" Fulton asked, helping Adam and I pick Charlie up.

     "That's it!" Goldberg yelled and skated to the middle of the rink where everyone had gathered and were now arguing, I skated back a little and when Adam realized as he was arguing with Dwayne he stopped and stood next to me again.

    "I'm sorry," he said just loud enough for me to hear him over Fulton arguing with Portman, Goldberg arguing with Ken and Gaffney, and Guy was arguing with Luis, Adam knew I had anxiety and time and time again his awareness showed making my attachment to him stronger.

    "Everybody freeze! We didn't come here to fight, we came here to play hockey! You're team USA, you represent you're country!" Bombay shouted after whistling.

    "That's right," Tibbles agreed.

    "Now, I want you-" Coach started but was interrupted by Tibbles.

    "To be all that you can be, right? You gotta raise yourself up, guys! You got-" Tibbles stopped because of Coach giving him the death stare.

     "Alright, now, let's start with the scrimmage," Coach instructed.

     "Great! Scrimmage! You heard your coach! Now-" Tibbles yelled after whistling again getting the death stare from Bombay, "Hey, you don't need me here, I've got an appointment anyway, I've got to see Miss MacKay, she's the team tutor."

     "Don? Come on," Coach held his had out as Tibbles was walking away but turned around and gave Coach his whistle, "You'll get it back at the end of the school term. Alright, Ducks, show 'em what you got! Let's scrimmage!"

     We all got in position, Jessie and Dwayne were in the center and when Coach dropped the puck Dwayne pushed Jesse down with his hockey stick and took the puck and passed it to Luis who was skating quickly toward the goal but couldn't stop.

     "Goldberg, watch out!" Bombay shouted from the bench but before Goldberg got to do anything Luis ran into him and landed on top of him.

     "Thanks for breaking my fall, man," Luis said.

     "Anytime!" Goldberg said sarcastically then the two got up again.

     Adam had the puck and was headed toward the goal but Portman pushed him making the puck get taken by Jesse who shot at the goal but it was saved by Gaffney.

     "Haven't you been training in the off season?" I heard Coach as Averman.

     "You know, I knew we forgot something," he replied then took his helmet off and drank a sip of water from his water bottle.

     By that time I had taken the puck and was moving toward the other goal then passed it to Adam who shot it into the goal since Gaffney had fallen to catch it too early.

     "Good shot, Adam, way to show 'em!" Coach yelled.

     Portman pushed Fulton into the glass and turned around and pushed both Guy and Averman down, he was good.

     "Ding, round one!" Goldberg said as I noticed Fulton was already up and had the puck, he stopped and was about to hit it when everyone scurried but the new guys.

     "Look out!" Coach yelled.

     "What a bunch of wusses," Dean murmured but when Fulton hit the puck, his eyes went wide and he scurried even faster then the rest of us but the puck hit one of the posts and was headed to where Tibbles and the person that was probably supposed to be our tutor, were standing outside the rink. 

      The puck ended up hitting Tibbles right in the forehead, we all skated over to him and out of the rink, we put a rag on his head then and icepack over it.

     "Hello? Mr. Tibbles? Mr. Tibbles?" The woman said trying to wake him up. Coach put something up to his nose and he woke up and pushed Coaches hand away.

     "Mr. Tibbles are you alright?" she asked.

     "Not really," he let out and closed his eyes again.

     "I think he'll be okay, we'll keep an eye on him. Oh, I'm sorry, he didn't have a chance to introduce us, I'm Michele MacKay, their tutor," Ms. MacKay put her hand out and Coach Bombay shook it.

     "Hi, I'm Coach Bombay, their coach."

     "Who said we need a tutor?" Guy asked.

     "Really?" Fulton chipped in.

     "I don't need no school," Dean commented.

     "Now, Miss MacKay, we're America's team here, shouldn't we just be concentrating on hockey? May i suggest optional attendance?"

     "I agree," Averman said.

     "Well, that's not a bad idea," I could tell Ms. MacKay was being sarcastic.

     "Call me Goldberg."

     "Goldberg, yes, school will be optional," she said making everyone else get excited, "However, should you not attend, you will not be eligible to play."

     "Damn it," I heard Guy say.

     "Alright guys, practice is over," Coach said, dismissing us.

 


	4. Work As One

    As soon as we got to practice and got our gear on, Coach tied all of us together when a bad smell came out of nowhere.

    "Awe, I smell something," Guy said with a sour look on his face.

    "Goldberg!" we all yelled simultaneously.

    "It wasn't me!" Goldberg insisted.

    "No, it was me!" Portman raised his arms into the air then put them back down soon after.

    Coach whistled and said, "I don't know how to make this any clearer, you are a team and to win this thing, you have to work as one. Now as one, skate," he instructed and the whole group fell when we did what he said, "Everyone goes their own way, everyone falls down. Now get up and try it again."

    "All right, all of you move to your right. Now," Portman demanded.

    "Who made you boss? Everyone to the left,"  Fulton yelled and again we all fell.

    "You guys can argue all you want...but I am not untying you until you move as one," Coach said, then we all started to get the hang of it, "Now you're learning! Communication!"

    "You guys are starting to look like hockey players, I'm proud of you, team, you worked hard today. But hockey should also be fun," Coach said after untying us, "Rancher Dwayne."

    "Yes, sir!"

    "Round me up some stray cattle there," Bombay handed Dwayne a rope.

    "My pleasure!" Dwayne exclaimed making us all skate away.

    The game was that if Dwayne could catch you with the rope, you had to sit on the bench and the last one to get roped would win. Dwayne got Averman, Charlie, Gaffney and so on, I do agree that it was really fun.

    The rest of practice we just had fun and after we changed out of our gear and into out clothes we were called into the cafeteria, Tibbles had something to show us.

    On our way out of the locker room Connie kept asking Gaffney all these questions and apparently she was a straight A student and she was actually really nice.

    When we got to the cafeteria I took my seat with Charlie who sat next to Coach, I looked over to see Adam walk in and take the seat on the other side of me, Tibbles was standing in front of a box.

    "Now, just to make sure that everybody knows who you are...try on one of these," Tibbles pulled out a red, white, and blue long sleeve hockey jersey that read 'Fulton' on the back, "Brought to you by those wonderful people at Hendrix...for all your hockey needs, here you go Fulton."

    "That's nice, Coach, but we're Ducks, this stuff says 'Hendrix' all over it," Charlie noted to Coach.

    "Well, yeah, they're our sponsors, Charlie."

    "So what? Can't we be U.S.A. Ducks? Or at least keep our own colors?" Charlie was trying pretty hard, I could tell he missed being a duck.

    "It's business stuff, Charlie, don't worry about it."

 

    "Ancient Greece was the beginning of Western Civilization, see, in Greece, they didn't have professional sports...or trophies, so the athletes competed for another reason," We were outside beside the lake in the park being taught by Ms. MacKay.

    "Falafels?" Goldberg asked, making everyone chuckle.

    "Adam?" Ms. MacKay called on Adam who was raising his hand next to me with his other hand on top of mine.         

    "Pride," he answered and looked over at me.

    "That's right, the various city-states waved their flags and wore their home colors proudly."

    "Did America always dominate?" Fulton asked making everyone shake they're head and chuckle.

    "Hey, that's a good question," Dean defended Fulton, they've become pretty good friends, they were a lot alike so it made a lot of sense.

    "Don't forget that compared to other countries...America is still young, still forming its own identity," Ms. MacKay replied, "But always right there on the verge of greatness."

    After we were done, we got our skated on and skated around with Coach driving a golf cart guiding us down the roads.

    Tomorrow is the day we leave for LA.

 


	5. This House

     I was packing when my door opened about half way, "Why are you packing?"

     "Remember how I told you the Ducks are playing as team USA in a national Championship again?" I asked, turning to look at him.

     "You never told me that," he walked in making me step away from my suitcase and to the other side of the room.

     "We're leaving for LA tomorrow..." I admitted, trying not to argue with him.

     "Do you realize how selfish that is? You're leaving me," his voice was angrier, "You aren't leaving this house."

     "I'm sorry, dad..."

     "Damn right you are, you know what if you want to leave then just get the hell out now and take your fucking suitcase, I don't want your shit in my house," he pushed my open suitcase on the ground and as I turned to look at him he grabbed my wrist tightly, "I better not see you or your stuff when I get up, but I hope you realize if I change my mind...I will find you."

     "Dad, my arm," his grip tightened.

     "What about it? Does it hurt," I nodded in return and felt his finger rip from my arm, "God you're such a goddamn wussy bitch."

     I watched him walk out and looked at my wrist that was now turning red from irritation, I pulled my sleeve over it feeling my hands shaking, I tried to pick up and fold my clothes as calmly as possible, but got frustrated as my hands refused to stop.

     As soon as my suitcase was packed I laid down looking up at the ceiling, thankful that things didn't go worse with my father. Even though he kicked me out he could have done much more damage which would make it more noticeable to the team, I didn't want them to think I was seeking attention, I was happy to even be friends with them again, I couldn't mess this up.

 


	6. Trinidad

      I woke up to my alarm and got up to put my clothes on, I looked at the area on my arm where my dad grabbed me, now there was a red with a hint of brown and purple bruise, I tried to ignore it as I grabbed my hockey bag and suitcase then made sure to get downstairs as quietly as possible. Before I left, I took a bottle of water from the fridge and was out the door without a word.

     It was cold as I walked to the airport, it was almost five miles away but it could have been much worse. I walked up to the front of the airport to be met by Charlie who greeted me with a small hug.

     I saw Adam walk up to us with a backpack, a hockey bag and a suitcase, "Hey," he greeted me with a hint of a smile.

     My stomach twisted into knots as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "Hey, Adam," my voice was still scratchy from waking up but he broke eye contact by looking down and smiling, I guessed it was because I said his name, I was happy that he was smiling, showing signs of happiness.

     He looked up at me through the hair that now covered part of his face, this gave me goosebumps as the rest of the team started arriving.

     It took us a while to get through customs but it was worth it, the flight wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but my arm started to hurt even worse.

     "Thank Jesus we're finally here," I heard Goldberg say to Averman as we walked out of the baggage claim, my neck hurt from the flight but I didn't really mind, I was sort of used to it.

     Adam slowly made his way nonchalantly to my side, I couldn't understand the expression on his face but didn't want to pry by asking.

     We drove to the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, it sucked that we had to play a game the day we got here but we'll get through it.

     We got dressed in our gear and stretched, we got out on the ice and started practicing shooting at Goldberg who was for the most part doing pretty well.

     We were playing Trinidad Tobago, we were leading six to one and Connie had just scored making it seven to one making the buzzer go off.

     I saw some guy trash talking to Jesse making him annoyed yelling back at him but Coach stopped him and told him to get out on the ice.

     He got the puck and was getting close to the goal when a guy from the other team checked him before he got the chance, he got up and went for the guy that checked him getting Jesse two minutes in the penalty box, I noticed the guy that was trash talking to him making fun of Jesse again but ran away soon after.

     I was on the bench next to Fulton when both him and Portman put their bandanas on and got out on the ice replacing Dwayne and Guy.

    As soon as they got out there they bashed three guys letting Portman score then taking bows, their names had become the bash brothers which I thought fit perfectly.

   Trinidad got the puck and faked Adam out skating down towards the goal and scoring, to say they celebrated is an understatement.

    Connie got the puck in the Trinidad zone and passed it to Ken who ducked between a guy on the other teams legs behind the goal and came around the side getting us another point.

     The buzzer to end the game making us win nine to two, we all jumped out on the ice and celebrated the win when Bombay yelled, "That wasn't a game, that was a statement!"

     We went back to the locker room and showered then got dressed and were showed to our dorm rooms that we were staying in.

     Connie and Gaffney roomed together leaving me to room with no one, as I set my stuff down my mind drifted to Adam.

     I wanted to know if he was okay, he seemed different since we got here and it worried me. I missed being close to him so much but things were so different now... He made me feel so safe and nervous at the same time, he made my stomach clench and the air around me become scarce but I haven't felt this okay in a long time, I felt all of this in just his presence...I started to feel clingy and idiotic but I couldn't get him out of my head. I needed to stop.

     I just wanted to sleep so I laid down and didn't bother unpacking any more, I was then engulfed in sleep.

 


End file.
